1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a black toner used for the development of a latent image formed in electrophotography, electrostatic recording method, electrostatic printing method or the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, carbon blacks have been used as a black colorant for a toner but, from the viewpoint of safety hygiene and especially triboelectric control of toners, various composite oxides have been proposed as black colorants used in place of carbon black (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-10344 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,017), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-25126 and the like). However, the above-mentioned composite oxides give high chroma and dull black color, as compared to carbon black.
An object of the present invention is to provide a black toner which comprises a composite oxide of two or more metals as a black colorant and gives clear black color with low chroma.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.